The End of Hunco Mundo: How i hate it all
by Sono of the Sun
Summary: Don't read this hell i have made. It contains bashing of Ichigo, Orhime, and in some cases, Ishida. Praises Uliqourria as a hero. And is cracky.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Notes: Why hello. This is a One shot about the newest chapter's in Bleach. This is a parody and only expresses what I found annoying, not my true feelings about the characters as a whole. As well, I did not spell check almost anything, for the sake that I don't care enough about this story, which doesn't deserve anything since I wrote it in exactly 20 minutes. **

**Enjoy this hell.**

And so, a battle of Hunco Mundo has started, or well, is close to its end. ICHIgo has began his fight against mister Emo pants of emoness, Ulliqouria. SO far, Ichigo has had his ass handed to him on a silver platter and even with his mask, is no match for the great Emo king. We join the fight as it continues on top of The place Aizen resides.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you can't not match me." Ulliqourria said, a smirk on his face. "And now I shall show you why."

Ichigo looked on, breathing a little heavy under his mask. "Pssh, come on, I'm the main character in a Shonen Manga, there is no possible way you can beat me Ulliqourria."

"That so? Well then, Bind, Murciélago,"

Suddenly, there was a flash and Ulliqourria was now before Ichigo, wings sprouting from his back.

"Don't take your eyes off of me, Kurosaki."

"Ummm, are you wearing a dress?" Ichigo asked, noticing how the upper section near ulliqouria's shoulders were bear.

A light Blush formed on Ulliqourria's face. "ITS NOT A DRESS ITS BATTLE GARB!!!" He yelled, completely out of character. He rushed forward, Light forming in his hand. He slashed, cutting off a section of ichigo's mask in an instant.

Ichigo was obviously in disbelief.

Orhime was over in the corner, being useless like usual. Except she was kind of turned on, probably because Ichigo was there or because she liked ulliqourria in a dress. The world will never know.

Ishida was spouting Quincy prayers.

Kon was at home, wishing that Rukia would come back to him.

I was eating a turkey sandwich.

Ulliqourria began to laugh, or really, chuckle."As you can see, Kurosaki, you are no match for me. But, you know, just to add insult to injury, I will transform again!"

Now Ichigo was in disbelief. Well, more disbelief than before. "So, wait, does that mean a standard Resurrecion is the same as a Shika or something?"

"Why yes, why do you ask something stupid?"

"Because, then wouldn't that mean all Espada would need it to, you know, MATCH a captain."

"Well, no. Because the second form is actually something that the creator thought up to somehow make me more unique. And to make it more impressive if you win, which you won't. SO, TRANSFORM!!"

*Cue transformers transforming sound.*

Now before Ichigo was a much bigger and scarier looking Ulliqourria.

Ichigo was in even bigger disbelief than he could ever have, well, unless something else monumentally puzzling happens. Like Yammy being the strongest Espada.

"Now Ichigo, get pwned by my Pinkie."

And so, Ulliqourria proceeded to beat, maim and slice Ichigo to practical Death with his pinkie. The only worst way to get trashed would probably be by Orhime, that would make me cry.

And so, Ichigo, being now almost dead, yells one last thing.

"TIME TO PULL POWER OUT OF MY ASS!!"

And so, Ichigo proceeds to go SS3 on us. A shocker, I know. Who would have thought this would happen?

Well, Ulliqourria started getting beat up.

Orhime was in her corner, still turned on, but now was Spaming the worst thing in the world. It is something like watching a noob button mash, except much more painful. So, lets start it. Since it is mandatory.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

*She then Breaths. Also note, this is going on for a few pages*

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Finally, Ishida, out of sure terror, pain, and need to maintain his sanity, shoots an Arrow through Orhime's head, killing her, but more importantly, Stopping the Kurosaki-kun spamming forever.

Now, as Ulliqourria is being beaten up, which is now starting to patter down, a leaf falls from a tree somewhere else.

This is actually important. For you see, this leaf sent a shockwave towards Aizen's stronghold. This shockwave was increased 10 to the -3909999 by the time it got there. But, it sent a trimmer strong enough to knock SS3 Ichigo off balance, forcing him to fall down.

This gave Ulliqourria the time he needed to go SS4.

Which now he was much bigger, much stronger, and much scarier.

Now Ichigo was in such disbelief that he actually thought he had wet himself.

When in fact, he had wet himself.

Ulliqourria then proceeded to beat Ichigo up with Orhime's dead body. "Your so much trash that you don't even deserve to live eat, breath, crap, sleep, and think like trash. You might as well be dead."

Which, Ichigo promptly died. Cause of shear awesomeness.

***Authors Notes: Yes, this is it, for now. Please not, this isn't my 100% honest opinion and most Characters are skewed in the want to be funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THIS IS A CRACK!!! IF YOU DON"T LIKE OC CHARACTERS OR MAKING FUN OF BLEACH LEAVE NOW!!!

Chapter II: yeah, what I said last time…..kind of true now.

AND NOW we switch over to Renji, Rukia, and Chad as they are about to kick Yammy's ass.

" We may be the most useless characters besides Orhime Chad, but we can take this guy, he is the weakest Espada." Renji said gleefully.

Chad just stared blankly into space.

Yammy laughed out right. "FOOLS I HAVE!!!! SUPER ULTRA PLOT POWERS!!!"  
And suddenly, Yammy became the size of Barak Obama's Ego. Which means he as big as a skyscraper, maybe a bit more.

And to make things worse, the 10 on his shoulder turned into a 0, causing Yammy can't do math.

And the creator of the first chapter now is dying since Yammy is now the strongest Espada. Seriously, who expected that?

" YOU SHALL NEVER WIN!!" Yammy yelled as he smashed his fist into Renji, Rukia, and Chad.

Renji hit a wall and passed out. Chad started blankly into space as he impacted the ground. Rukia just sort of disappeared, since the creator likes her too much to write her getting hurt.

And with that done with, we go back to the fake Kakarou town, where the three top Espada are doing AWESOME!!!

Ok, not really, but still.

"You cannot defeat me Ice dragon." Halibel said, as she releases her sword, turning back into a sex idol for all those weird fans out there. Mr. Almost as Godmoded as Ichigo just laughed.

"Please, like cleavage will defeat me. My luitenant has trained me up to were I'm immune to the power of boobies."

"well, then I just have to cut you in half." And halibel promptly cut Hitsugaya in half, who promptly reformed somewhere else.

"HA YOUR OPENNING ATTACK HAS NO EFFECT!! I HAVE A MANBYUAKRIGAN!!!(a Mangeku Sharingan and Byakugan combined)

"HACKS!!!" Halibel said, before promptly dieing from the sheer awesomeness.

"MUHAHHHA!" Hitsugaya said as he did a little dance.

And then we go on to Barragan, who is fighting Mrs. Lesbian Paired Soi Fon.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME FOR I HAVE CONTROL OF AGE " the old fart says as he ages Soi Fon's arm away.

"FUCK!!!" Soi Fon says as she cuts off her arm. "BANKAI!!" she says as she releases her bankai. "DIE" she says as she shoots her super mega awesome fun laser at barragan. But the laser has no effect, since Barragan has hacks.

"HA YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!!!"

Then the Vizard guy shows up and is like "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" and Barragan is like.

"INFORMAL INTRODUCTIONS! THERE MY ONE WEAKNESS!!!" and promptly implodies.

And finally we get to Stark, who is kicking ass and chewing bubble gum. That is until Shunsui is like, "I WILL ACTUALLY USE MY POWERS OF MY SHIKA!!!"

And the Bleach Fan Base dies from the shear originality and awesomeness that is Shunsui's Shika's powers.

And Stark dies because he sucks compared to Shunsui.

Oh, and the vizards sort of did something. Besides call upon the dead Ichigo to come to their rescue. Which did not resurrect him. Too bad.

And to end it all……………………………………

Aizen eats a turkey sandwich with me.

THE END UNTIL I CAN MAKE FUN OF SOMETHING ELSE!!!

AN: yes, it was written in 20 minutes and makes less since than the first one. SOO SUE ME!!!


End file.
